Big Time Zombie Sister
by MobsterTash123
Summary: It was dark times for the Big Time Rush. You're probably wondering what happen? Well this is the story of how zombies take over LA.
1. Normal Day

**Ages**

 **Katie-16 BTR boys-20 Cameron-17 Jo-19 Camile-19 Kyle-19 Jasmine-15 Danni-16 Liam-16**

 **It was dark times for the Big Time Rush. You're probably wondering what happen? Well this is the story of how zombies take over LA.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Normal day**

 ** _James (POV)_**

It was a beautiful day at the Palmwoods. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and everyone was outside….. Expect for us. Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I were at home playing Xbox on the couch. It was our day off so we decided to play Xbox. I know stupid decision right? Anyways, Mrs Knight was visiting her Mum back in Minnesota, so she won't be back for another 4 weeks. Katie was at the shopping centre with her friends Jasmine and Danni witch surprised me. I didn't think Katie was into shopping and that kind of stuff. Most the time she is pranking Mr Bitters or something like that. While the guys and I were playing, I felt my phone vibrating. I grab my phone out of my pocket and read the screen.

 _'Kelly Calling'_

"Be right back guys" I said.

I got up and walked out of the apartment.

 ** _Kendall's (POV)_**

I got up off the couch and went over to the kitchen counter. I open the fridge door to look for something to eat. I was a little hungry. "CORNDOGS!" Carlos screamed, jumping off the couch and running up to the fridge grabbing the corndogs. "Can we Have corndogs, please?" Carlos begged putting on his best puppy dog face. "Alright but you're the only one having them" I said rolling my eyes. Carlos gave out girly kind of scream and hugged me before letting go and grabbing a large pot. I looked back in the fridge and grabbed some sandwiches. I sat on a stool and started eating a cheese and tomato sandwich. After I finished eating I felt a little dizzy so I decided to go lay down for a while. I got up and went to my room.

 ** _Carlos (POV)_**

Wonder why Kendall went into his room? Doesn't matter that much because I'm about to eat some delicious Corndogs!

 ** _James (POV)_**

When I was in the hallway I answered the call from Kelly.

 _James- "Hey, what's up?"_

 ** _Kelly-"Hey James, Gustavo wants you to come and help set up a party. Could you come?"_**

 _James-" On my day off? Fine. Do you want the guys to help?"_

 **Kelly- "Nah, we only need you"**

 _James- "Ok, I will be there in 10 minutes?"_

 **Kelly- "See u soon"**

And with that I hung up and walked back into the crib. Logan was on the couch reading, Carlos was stuffing his mouth with corndogs and Kendall…. Probably in his room or something. "Guys Gustavo wants me to go do recording so I will be gone for about 2 hours. Cya" with that I walked out the door.

 **hello! sorry i havent uploaded anything for a while, going through things and school stuff. Anyway im back XD i havent uploaded my other story because i havent gotten time to write it, and i dont know what to write, and i have been working alot of other stories XD Anyway, i started this in 2013 and have been still continuing it since then. This is the first chapter, hope you enjoy XD**


	2. The Kidnap

**_Chapter 2_**

 **The Kidnap**

 ** _Katie's (POV)_**

As we came out of K-mart Danni said "I'm starving lets go get some food." "Yeah me to lets go" I said. My hands were full of that much bags that my hands hurt. We started walking to the food court talking about random stuff. We went on talking about harry potter, then to food. My hands were seriously about to fall off. As we got to the food court we sat down on some chairs and we got some McDonald' we were eating we were talking. "So Katie how's life with the boys of BTR?" said Danni. "Well l love them and all, but they can be really annoying sometimes. You know boys" I said. "Yeah, tell me about it. I have one younger brother and he is really annoying, I can't imagine having four brothers." Jasmine said. "Yeah, I feel sorry for you" Danni said. We started laughing. After that we kept eating. When we finished our food about 5 minutes later, we got up and decided to go home. But first I needed to go to the bathroom. "I'll just be at the bathroom, you guys wanna come, or do you want me to meet you out front?" I asked them. "We'll just stand outside the bathroom" they said. "All right" I walked to the bathroom and walked in and went to the toilet. When I was done I walked out and washed my hands. I suddenly heard faint footsteps behind me. I looked up at the mirror and saw a horrifying sight. I man behind me, dressed in a black suit and wearing a mask. He had a tissue in one hand and a knife in the other. My heart started beating faster and I froze. He pulled back his hand and went to stab my back. I quickly moved out the way and went running for the door. The man got up and ran at me. He grabbed me and put his hand around my neck. "Help! HELP!" I screamed. The man put the tissue over my mouth. I tried not to breathe it in but it was no use. Before I was knock out, I saw the door open and Danni and Jasmine walk in.

 ** _Danni (POV)_**

"It's being 8 minutes, I think something's wrong" I said. "Danni, I'm sure she's fine" Jasmine said. Suddenly we heard a scream for help coming from the bathroom, and it sounded like Katie. Me and Jasmine both looked at each other and ran in the bathroom. When we were in there we saw a terrible sight. There in front of us, was a man holding Katie by the neck, with a tissue over her mouth and a knife over her neck. "Don't move or she dies, if you tell anyone to do with the police about this, you and Katie, are dead" he said to us. We shook our heads yes. He moved back and stood up with Katie in his hands. He grabbed something out of his pocket and smashed it to the ground.A burst of smoke came from it, and he was gone. What the fuck? We just witness Katie Knight get kidnap. "We need to get help" Jasmine said. "Call one of her brothers, don't call the police" I said. "Why not?" "Did you hear what he said? Or are you deaf or something? We'll get Katie and our self's killed if we do" "But how do you know he _wil_ l kill us? He could just be bluffing" Jas asked. "Do you really wanna risked it?" I said. She nodded no. We ran out the bathroom and out the front of the shopping centre. Jasmine grabbed her phone out and called James, since he was the only one that Jasmine had on her contacts. I was worried about Katie; I hope that man doesn't hurt her.

 ** _Jasmine (POV)_**

I really hope that man doesn't hurt Katie. She doesn't deserve this. I really hope she's ok. Wait how did he know her name? That's weird. I pulled out my phone and called James.

 **James (POV)**

I arrived at Rocque Records. As soon as I walked in the door Kelly was there. "Hey James just in time, now come with me". Before I could say anything Kelly dragged me into Gustavo's office. "James you're here good. Now you as the 'party king' I would like you to help me set up a party". Gustavo said. "Alright" I said. "Kelly, take him to get some things to set up the party. Move out" Gustavo said as Kelly dragged me out by the wrist. When we reached the door of the room where the party was being held, we stopped. "This is a really big room" Kelly said. "It might take a few hours" "How big can it be?" I said. We walked in the room. Ok this is HUGE. There were chairs all stuck up and tables folded. There were 3 boxes of decorations ready to use. It was like a studio for a movie or something it was that big. "Wow…. This _is_ big" I said. Just then my phone started ringing. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and read the screen.

'Jasmine calling'

That's weird. Why would Katie's friend be calling? Something must have happen. I answered it.

 _James-"Hello?"_

 **Jasmine- "James, come now it's really important, it's about… Katie…"**

Oh no, this can't be good.

 _James- "What happen?"_

 **Jasmine- "Well you're not gonna like this but… She got kidnaped"**

My heart stopped. I just died inside. My Katie can't be kidnapped. She better not be joking but if she isn't, I wish she was.

 _James- "What? Don't joke with me Jasmine"_

 **Jasmine- "I'm not joking"**

 _James- "Ok where are you I will be right over?"_

 **Jasmine- "We're outside the shopping centre"**

 _James- "Ok I will be right there!"_

I hung up. "Kelly something's happened I have to go". And with that I ran out the door as fast as I could and got in my car.

 ** _Kelly (POV)_**

James voice was shaking and the expression on his face was dreadful to look at. Something really bad must have happen for him to turn down setting up a party.

 **What did you think? Ill try and update when i can :D**


	3. Kyle Donmark

**Chapter 3**

 **Kyle donmark**

 ** _Kendall (POV)_**

When I got into my room I was starting to get really dizzy so I hopped into bed. I couldn't get to sleep so I decide to just watch a movie to help me get to sleep. I got up and bent down to the drawers under the bed and opened the movie drawer. I grabbed one of the Harry Potter movies and walked over to the DVD player next to my TV and put it in. I sat on my bed and turned it on. After 5 mins of the movie Logan walked in.

 ** _Logan (POV)_**

"Carlos! Stop chewing so loud I'm trying to read here!" I said annoyed. "Well sorry! I'm going down to the Palmwoods Park anyways, Cya". With that Carlos raced out the door with 6 corndogs in his hands. I decided I'm not going to read and go to the pool. I got up and went into Kendall's room to find him sitting on his bed watching Harry Potter. "Kendall I'm just going to the pool, wanna come?" I ask. "Nah I'm fine" "Ok, cya" I said. "Cya" Kendall said as I shut the door. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I went to my room changed into my pair of shorts and a shirt and headed down to the pool.

 ** _Katie (POV)_**

I started to open my eyes. It was dark but there was a little light coming from a small window. Just then a burst of pain struck my head. I tried to scream but I was too scared. I moaned in pain. I tried to move my hands but I realised that my hands were chained up. I looked around and realised that I was in some sort of dungeon. I was in so much pain. Where the hell am I? All of a sudden, the door opened and a man that looked about 18 walked through. I couldn't see his face because it was too dark. "Ahh Katie you're awake" the Man said. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" I ask him shaking but confident. "I am Kyle Donmark. And what I am going to do to you is for me to know and for you to soon find out" Kyle said. "How do you know who I am?" I asked. "Katie you do ask a lot of questions don't you. I might have watched you over the years. You see, your dad. He killed my parents." Kyle said. "What? How?" I ask confused and shock. "Well your dad was a criminal. He shot my parents and killed them so-""So you kidnapped me to get back at my dad?" I Interrupted. "Yes and no. You see, I want to take over the world. And I need help. So I kidnapped you so you can be my queen to help run the world with me" Kyle said. What? I don't want to rule the world! "Why me? There are heaps of other girls." I said. "Well your dad killed my parents, so I thought to get back at him, I could use you" he said. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked. "Now you will soon find out my Queen" He said gently rubbing his hand on my face. I shook my face to get his hand off. "I will be going now to plan. Tomorrow will be a big day" he said. Then with that he kicked me on the side of my stomach and I moaned in pain as he laughed and walked out. What am I gonna do? I thought to myself. I looked at the clock up on the wall and saw it was only 2:30pm. I decided to go to sleep but it's going to be hard to sleep in a dungeon and in the afternoon.

 **Hope you guys enjoy! and sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling and stuff.**


End file.
